


Bokuto commits arson

by BestFicWriter69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arson, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Fun, Gay, Love, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Violence, fresh, funky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFicWriter69/pseuds/BestFicWriter69
Summary: did you know that fire is not cold?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bokuto commits arson

It been exactly 2 hours after breakup Akashe. Bowkuto was an absolute madlad. He go home, his little lovely hippity happity house. He go coo coo for coco puffs. Punch wall. HOLE! Punch random child on street. PAIN! Punch himself. OUCH! Bowkuto needed to do bigger better things. Something that Akashe would take him back for. Bowkuto is big brain, and knows that there is no better love language than that of fire and destruction. He took match,lighter, and gasoline. Also chainsaw, cause why the hell not? Outside of house he go. Neighbors house he heads toward. Poor Kenma and Kuroo have no idea whats about to hit them. Bowkuto pour gasoline, yay! Light match and drop. House go up in flames. He hears Kuroo scream. “AHHHHHHH AHHHHHH DEAR GOD KENMA WERE GONNA DIE!!!!!” Kenma accepted his fate. “Pog.” They burn to crisp. Bowkuto did that all day and night. All houses go burn burn burn burn. All of sudden car pull up. It Akashe!!! Bowkuto so happy happy. “AKASHE!!!! Me love! Me burn for you! Take back!” Akashe had tears in eyes. “Of course! Me so sorrE. Me love you forever!.” Bowkuto and Akashe now on run from police.


End file.
